


Solo quería relajarme

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: La intención de Charlie solo era beber, pero Alastor con tan solo una mirada de deseo, le demostró que a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 11





	Solo quería relajarme

Suspiro pesadamente, Dentro de sus planes solo estaba entrar al bar más famoso del infierno a beber un par de copas para aliviar el estrés que le da por el mantenimiento del hotel. Simple y llanamente eso, por ende la rubia se sentó en la barra detrás del cantinero que le daba la espalda, ajena a todo el glamour que reinaba en el recinto de cinco estrellas; de hecho, lo único exterior a la barra a lo cual le prestaba atención era a la música clásica que sonaba de fondo; no era de sus favoritas pero sin duda alguna el ritmo de la canción la atrapo y se hallaba despejando la mente de todas sus preocupaciones, mientras tarareaba al ritmo de la canción la cual ya se sabía, porque la habían repetido diez veces, mientras que esperaba a que el cantinero le sirviera la copa.

Estaba sola, y eso le encantaba. Amaba esa tranquilidad de sentirse "en su mundo" rodeada de lo que le gusta. Una buena canción y, unos cuantos segundos después, una copa.

Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea; y justo en el instante en que el cantinero puso una copa de vino en frente de Charlie, Alastor, el demonio de la radio apareció. La música se apagó súbitamente, y las miradas se posaron sobre el demonio más carismático del infierno, según ellos, basado en cómo el susodicho hablaba en su programa de radio.

Alastor movió su cabeza por todo el lugar viendo que lugares estaba disponible. Dejó de buscar cundo su vista se posicionó sobre Charlie; en ello, Alastor sonrió y lenta pero sensualmente, moviendo las caderas para sus admiradoras las cuales aplaudían y reían con su sola presencia, se sentó al lado de la barra, junto a Charlie. La rubia se ruborizó. No porque Alastor estuviera a su lado, sino más bien porque tenía todas las miradas del lugar sobre ella. Sobre todo, miradas de envidia de jovencitas.

—Caray Charlotte. Esta tarde cuando me dijiste que querías relajar tu mente y saliste del hotel sin decir a donde, jamás imaginé que vendrías a este club tan exclusivo —y río.

En ese instante la música clásica volvió a soñar, solo que reproduciendo otro disco, y ya gran parte de las miradas se habían desvanecido de ellos dos. Solamente quedaban las de chicas celosas de Charlotte, y claro, excitadas al ver a Alastor.

—Sí, es que, es que, solo quise venir a saciarme de alcohol —de la vergüenza se acomodó el flequillo rubio sacando su cabello de su oreja, movía sus pupilas en dirección opuesta a la de Alastor, para después mirarlo de reojo y se sobresaltó al ver qué, ante lo último dicho el demonio le había dirigido una mirada lasciva. — ¡Solo alcohol, no chicos! —exclamó poniéndose recta, ya que desde que se sentó en la barra había estado encorvada, y le fruncía el ceño.

Este último tras ver la reacción de Charlie se echó a reír; soltando un par de carcajadas, las cuales contagiaron a Alastor y segundos después el río también.

—Cantinero deme un trago—dijo Alastor —, no, dos tragos, no, mejor tres tragos —se corregía emocionado, y sonriendo. Probablemente la sonrisa más auténtica que jamás haya puesto.

—Jeje —y después de esa risita, Charlie pidió dos copas de Vodka, y se la tomo toda.

—Querida Charlotte, me gustaría intentar algo.

— ¿algo como qué? —su atención fue llamada.

El hizo un movimiento y de repente ya estaba inclinado sobre la barra, muy cerca de ella. Tan cerca que si giraba un poco su cabeza, sus respiraciones chocarían indudablemente.

Desde esa minúscula distancia, los ojos de Alastor eran impresionantes. De hecho, todo en Alastor era impresionante. Su perfume masculino olía bien, y su presencia era tan imponente que se podía sentir todo el calor que emanaba su piel. Literalmente, tenía el Infierno ante sus ojos y aun así, una chica desearía quemarse en él, embobada por la hermosura del demonio de la radio.

Era de esos tipos que con una mirada te humedece las bragas, de esos que te daban ganas de que fueran chicos malos para cambiarlos, y que fueran generosos y amables contigo en público, y rudo contigo en la cama.

Solo que no quería cambiar a Alastor.

Quería destruirlo.

Quería hacer que se quemara en su propio infierno.

Y quería que no quedara nada de él.

Pero todo eso a modo de besos. En esos momentos la rubia no sabía si era producto del alcohol, o, por el contrario, era lo que ella sentía.

Siguió mirando a Alastor y este último simplemente acercaba más y más su rostro, sus labios hicieron contacto. Fue rápido, un pequeño "piquete" en los labios de un segundo. Luego se despegaron.

—Podré ser el demonio más poderoso del infierno, podré ser un egoísta e ignorante de mierda, pero yo solo beso cuando mis sentimientos son verdaderos, mi querida Charlotte.

—C-cállate Alastor. —y ella lo volvió a besar. Esta vez fue, léase por instinto o por malicia, más pasional que el anterior, que incluso ambas lenguas se cruzaban entre sí.

—V-vamos al hotel —instó Charlie.

—Diablos señorita.

—S-solo vamos.

Se pararon, y Alastor, cargando a Charlie Magné en sus brazos, mientras que ella rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos abrazándolo.

Las chicas que los observaban se morían de envidia, y lo más descarado es que muchas estaban casadas o tenían novios, muchas tenían hijos incluso; las cuales las terminaron al salir del bar, ya que ellas literalmente babearon por Alastor, en frente de sus parejas. ¡Menudas zorras! Y así mismo Charlie se los hizo saber sacándole el dedo medio a todas.

—Te amo, Charlie.

—Yo también te amo, Alastor.

Y se besaron.

El cliché es cliché porque funciona.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que gusten del lemon de Hazbin hotel se pueden pasar por mi perfil y leer mi historia inconclusa "El trato", y si gustan, seguir todo mi perfil en donde subo historias de otros fandoms. Muchas gracias.


End file.
